The Jerks Continue to Preach
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is a sequel to my last story.


The Jerks Continue to Preach

By Shadowgate

…

This is a sequel to The Jerks of the Board of Education.

…

The two week period of going swimming was over. Stan's punishment of three days of in school suspension was over.

Stan was walking through the hallway just before lunch.

He saw Tweek and Craig arguing.

"Guys what the hell have you two been fighting about lately?"

Craig answered "why do you give a shit?"

Stan said "any little fucking thing someone did on the Goddamn bus sent that nasty bitch on top of my ass. I never thought I'd say this but I sure do wish Mrs. Crabtree was still around."

Craig laughed and said "oh shit I can't believe you said that Stan."

Tweek said "Mrs. Crabtree was a bitch."

Stan said "oh shit we're cussing in the hallway and Principal Victoria isn't around to stop us."

Craig asked Stan "do you hate Principal Victoria for selling you out?"

Stan said "well Craig let's put it this way. A school principal never apologizes for a damn thing. If you get fucked over like me your life still goes on but you have a lack of trust in authority."

Craig replied "I'll take that as a yes."

Stan said "well usually she was just so cool but these school board officials were like a ton of bricks falling on everyone."

Tweek said "they gave me the jitters."

Craig laughed and said "everything gives you the jitters you fucking loser."

Principal Victoria got on the intercom.

"Stan Marsh please come to the principal's office."

Craig pointed out that she didn't seem mad.

When Stan entered the principal's office Principal Victoria explained to him that the punishment may have seemed harsh but under the circumstances she did have the power to do so.

She went on to explain that she wasn't going to take any disciplinary action based on whatever was reported by Mrs. Hubbard and told Stan he was overall a good student.

Stan left the principal's office.

He met up with Tweek and Craig in the cafeteria. Craig asked what Principal Victoria said and Stan told him basically not much.

Stan asked again "Craig what was that Goddamn fight on the bus between you and Tweek over?"

Craig answered "I told Tweek that his dad wore bras and he got offended."

Stan and Craig started laughing.

Stan yelled to Tweek "YO Tweek! Craig says your dad dresses in drag on Saturday night and he sucks big dicks all night long."

Craig yelled "your dad swallows cum like a fucking whore."

Tweek twitched and jumped across the table. Craig took off into the hallway.

When they ran back into the cafeteria Counselor Mackey stopped both of them and told them "running in school is not appropriate behavior umkay."

Kyle asked Stan "hey did you get in more trouble with the principal again?"

Stan said "no it's all cool I'm not in trouble."

Cartman stands up on the table and farts in Kyle's face.

Kyle yells "YOU FAT FUCK"

Cartman laughs and jumps off the table. Kyle says "I'm going to kick your ass" and Cartman takes off into the hallway. Kyle runs right after him.

When they run back into the cafeteria Counselor Mackey tells them to stop running because "it's not appropriate behavior umkay."

They stop running and take their seats at the table.

Cartman notices Wendy eating chocolate pudding for desert and he says "hey Wendy you'll get fat if you keep eating that pudding."

Wendy yells "I'll kick your ass" and Cartman runs into the hallway. When they run back into the cafeteria Counselor Mackey tells them to stop running because "it's not appropriate behavior umkay."

Stan walks up and punches Cartman leaving him on the floor with a bloody nose.

He takes Wendy's hand and they look into each others eyes.

Counselor Mackey whines "oh no Eric Cartman is bleeding out his nose umkay. I can't stand that sight of blood umkay."

Stan walks up to Wendy and takes her hand. They look into each other's eyes.

Stan whispers "I'd love to fuck you right here in the cafeteria."

Wendy replied back "I know you would."

Soon all the kids went out to recess.

When they got back to class Principal Victoria got on the intercom.

She announced the following.

"Attention teachers and students. The following visit by the Colorado State Board of Education went fairly well."

Students in all the classrooms groaned.

"One student however offended them and he was dealt with. That student shall remain nameless. The board demanded that we implement a school uniform policy but we are not going to do so. That is all."

Stan said "they wanted uniforms?" Stan then flipped off the intercom speaker located in the corner of Mister Garrison's classroom.

Cartman commented "those jerks will continue to preach and make life miserable for kids."

Stan replied "you know it."

THE END


End file.
